


Screams and Whispers for Andromeda

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Death, Disembowelment, F/F, Horror, Rituals, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Late one October night Sucy asks Akko to run an errand for her. But the visit to her girlfriends dorm leads to something she could never have prepared herself for.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	Screams and Whispers for Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Helloween 2020. ~

"Akko?! Why are you here?!" The young witch was taken aback by the cold welcome. Sure, it was an unusual hour to sneak in, but it wasn't the first time, and she didn't come empty-handed. "Sucy told me to drop this off", she said as she closed the door and waved the small bag around. "I-i see. So that's what happened." As she stepped into the room, she did notice that something was off and realized that it was likely the reason for Diana's tension. She dropped the bag off at the desk and looked around. The room was filled with candles, the curtains were shut and an old book featuring a runic alphabet she was unable to immediately recognize was placed on a stand.

"Experimenting?", she asked as she approached Diana. "Something like that." "Oh, c'mon don't act so cold", she faked a pout as she wrapped her arms around her. Face-to-face, the other witch remained tense, but something in her eyes gave Akko pause. "Are you alright?" "I ... Am. It's just that I've been working on something rather difficult." The way Diana said it was concerning to her. "Should I go?" "No, that's not it. I need you." Hearing her outright state it filled her with pride. Without warning, she leant in for a kiss. Tension drained from the other girl’s body as their lips met, and warmth spread through Akko's body from where they connected. Until suddenly, her body jolted as if struck by lightning.

Instead of warm affection, the painful bite of cold steel spread from her abdomen until it reached every corner of her body. Diana pulled away and there were tears in her eyes as she did. "Forgive me." Confused, Akko stared down at the source of her anguish. Diana's knuckles were turned white as she held onto the dagger lodged inside her abdomen with a firm grip. Blood coated it and her fingers as darkness spread on her uniform. With a soft push against her shoulder, she collapsed weakly onto the bed. "Oh, Akko", she heard her say. "You were not meant to be here." The shock about what happened was paralyzing. Akko couldn't muster any strength to do something about the stab wound as she watched Diana approach the desk.

She picked opened up the bag and picked up her wand. Then, she descended upon her. Straddling her, Diana leant in close and grabbed held her nose. She kept it up until Akko had no choice but to gasp for breath and the moment she did, Diana shoved something into her open mouth and pressed against her mouth. Whatever had been forcefully fed to her quickly dissolved and released a powder. The dry as sand substance burned, and she coughed as she was deprived of breath. Desperate, she tried to escape the touch by shaking her head, but it only led to Diana using her second hand as well, actively smothering her. More seconds passed until suddenly the substance began to liquify. With no other option, she gulped it all down.

Slowly, Diana relaxed.“It liquifies once it matches the temperature of the human body. It usually happens fast gets there fast, so you didn't do yourself any favour with the attempt to spit it out. I didn't mean for this to be such an unpleasant experience.”Just in the time her explanation took, the pain caused by the dagger began to fade and a strange sense of calm descended upon her as her limbs went numb. "D-Diana ..." She wished to understand why this was happening to her but couldn't find the strength to speak. "I can't tell you." So, Diana understood what was on her mind. "I'll promise I'll make it quick." She pulled out her wand and reached for the dagger. The world turned black for a second and Akko cried out as it was removed from the wound, but she could barely hear her own voice.

Staring up at Diana, she saw that her wand was aimed at her. Did she use a silencing spell? Not only that, she realized. She also conjured up vines to restrain her arms and legs. They strained against her flesh, but not enough to hurt. "Forgive me, but it's necessary." She used the dagger to tear apart and remove her uniform until her abdomen was fully exposed. "Brace yourself", Diana warned and immediately plunged the blade into her bellybutton. She moved quickly, extending the incision up to where it met her sternum and the edge of her ruined uniform. Keeping to her promise, she didn't slow down, or hesitate as she continued to deepen the cut, creating a sizable opening to Akko's abdomen. Seemingly satisfied, she put away the dagger.

"I wish I could spare you this anguish, but the sacrifices must be taken from a living person." As she spoke, she felt around the opening with her fingers. "Don't worry, it will soon be over", Diana encouraged her and without restraint her hand sank wrist-deep into the wound in the very same moment. Her body convulsed violently against her restrains, against Diana and that way drove the invading limb even deeper into her abdomen. At first the sensation simply felt strange, not hurting and yet nothing she would've been able to prepare herself for. Slowly, the pressure against her intestines build and the pain settled in, throbbing in small bursts. Tears sprang into her eyes, her throat worked uselessly, producing no sound.

Breathing was hard. Each intake was shaky and added to the pain. In addition to the painful, dull pressure caused by the intrusive fingers an acidic burn began to surface and slowly spread from the gash throughout her entire body. Diana cupped her cheek, leant in, and whispered into her ear. “Shh, don't stress yourself out. The pain will fully subside before long. I will make sure to be as gentle as possible from here on.” Akko felt her hand probe and explore her insides and the very sensation, dull as it was, made her wish she would pass out. Still, it was nothing compare to what followed. Diana sat up and began to pull her hand out of the incision. When it finally reappeared, it was no longer empty.

Akko stared in shock at what Diana had retrieved. In her hand she held a thin, grey tube of barely an inch in diameter, wet and covered in blood. Some of her small intestine, torn from its natural place. "You're doing great", she said and laid it down beside her. "It won't take much longer." Her hands trailed alongside the intestine until they reached the edge of the wound. There, she began to pull, and the pain was so intense that Akko once again wanted to scream. Because of the spell, the room remained silent and nothing distracted her from the cruel things being done to her. She couldn't tell how much time passed, all that registered in her mind was that more and more of her intestine piled up beside her body.

Just as she began to believe the entire procedure would be as such, Diana reached for the dagger that lay beside them on the bed. Towering over her, both of her hands disappeared inside Akko and soon, her actions changed.The wet noises she heard as Diana worked on her were deafening and strangely distant at the same time. True to her words, the pain had fully disappeared by this point. She didn't know if it was due to blood loss or the substance, she had taken in. It made no difference. Then, her body was shaken by sudden movement and Diana tensed. Following a sound Akko couldn't place, she withdrew and this time, she produced a large piece of dark, red flesh. Her liver, Akko understood, feeling sick.

"Two pieces to go", Diana announced as she placed the organ beside them with visible care. The next thing she knew was Diana removing something else and relief washed over her as she realized she was starting to fade in and out of consciousness. The drug was losing its effect and her body was beginning to shut down. She had to endure another onslaught of disgusting, wet cutting noises and Diana pulled back for the final time, kidney in hand.

"You're a brave girl, Akko", she said after carefully putting it to the side as well. She leant in closer for one final time and kissed her. Diana's lips felt hot against her mouth and as this thought went through her mind, the dagger penetrated her heart. Its bite was faint and distant. It barely registered. The last thing Akko saw was the heartbroken expression on Diana's face, and the last thing she felt was the hot touch of a tear falling on her face. And so, the world finally faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was rushed because I have no schedule and am bad at planning. ~


End file.
